


trust goes a long way

by kuro49



Category: The Unit
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack’s not a quick fuck, but he makes noises like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> prompt words: _knowing, secrets, obedience, trust_

They sign on to the unit knowing exactly this: that they will live two separate lives for as long as the military’s got a hold on them. So there is little resistance when he pushes him against the wall of the hidey-hole they’ve got another 24 hours to wallow in.

There is dirt on the heel of his palms, a smirk on his thin lips, and a groan not yet making its way off of the tip of his tongue when he pushes into his space for an open mouthed kiss. And it scratches the itch beneath his skin in the way it takes and manages not to break.

The rest of the team is in the other room, the walls paper thin, and the entire place too quiet. But that’s only half of what makes this exactly what it is.

And it’s pretty great when Top finally has a hand on his belt, pulling open the buckle, popping open the button, and dragging that zipper down, down.

Because, this, they don’t take home.

This stays at whatever hellhole they are stationed at because what they need at home is not the same as what they need here, and what they need here is someone else who can take the brunt of the blow just as well as he can. And they may have been a secret in any other units but they aren’t exactly just another unit of the military.

Mack’s not a quick fuck, but he makes noises like one when he hums something pleasant against the tongue pushing into his mouth. They never bother with words, not here, not when he’s served as Jonas’ second in command for this long. What he bothers with is the hand that finally reaches in to wrap firmly around the base of his cock.

It is not obedience that he doesn’t just push away to turn around and brace himself against the wall with his legs spread wide, waistband of his pants pushed down to his knees.

It is trust that they will get there eventually.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
